Jelsa
by Moondance-Daughter
Summary: When Pitch Black recruits Hans to help overthrow Arendelle in exchange for the children's fear, Jack Frost and the Guardians do what they can to protect it, but little do they know that while Pitch realizes he doesn't need Jack anymore, he see's new promise within Arendelle's Queen.
1. Epilogue

"Dinner time little man." Hans's older brother, Arlo, spoke as he tossed a plate of unappetizing supper into the jail cell where Hans called home now. It's leaking pipes and cold unsettling draft in between the lazily lain bricks had a certain familiarity to him now.

"What's the matter Hans? Huh? Aw, are you still upset that you're not the king to your own little kingdom?" Dewitt, another of Hans's brothers, spoke beside Arlo.

Dewitt leaned in close to the bars and stared Hans deep in the eyes.

"All hail King Viktor of the Southern Isles." He said with a smirk on his face, and left with Arlo and their dark laughter left a cloud of silence behind them.

Hans sat on the wooden bench with his hands draped across his lap and his head hung low. He stared into the darkness. Hatred brewed deep within his heart, hatred for his brothers, hatred for Queen Elsa, hatred for Anna for destroying everything he worked so hard to obtain. His eldest brother Viktor was to be crowned King of the Southern Isles in two short weeks. Hans clenched his teeth so tightly they felt they might crack.

The bricks leaked water from the pipes above the cells. Up above him, Hans's brothers celebrated with wine and danced with the girls in the castle and laughed about his failure.

He clenched his hands into fists and let out a grunt.

"There is so much darkness in your heart." A slithery voice let out.

"What?! Who's there?" Hans called out standing tall, waiting to assault the mysterious voice's origin.

"Show yourself!" Hans's teeth clenched even more tightly as a bead of sweat reached his brow. He turned in circles searching the other cells. His eyes darting left and right uselessly as the dungeon was black as night.

"Your heart," A tall dark man emerged from the darkness of the cells, "It's filled with darkness and hatred. It's practically… Invigorating." The man spoke with a wicked smile spreading from ear to ear. He glided to the front of the jail cell where the moonlight shone through a single barred window near the ceiling. Hans backed himself far against the wall.

"Who-Who are you?" Hans asked with a tremor in his voice.

Hans gasped as the moonlight revealed that the man had no eyes. They were hollow but still full of expression and his teeth looked dark with rot. Hans felt the fear creeping up deep within him.

"Oh me? Well I have a lot of names really. The boogey man. Darkness. But my personal favorite?" The man snickered under his breath and stared straight into Hans's eyes. He walked up to the cell and placed his long bony fingers on the bars, sending black shadows across the cell.

"Why you can call me, Pitch Black."


	2. Chapter 1

"Uh, your highness? The preparations for the winter ball are underway, are there any specifications you'd like me to deliver to the party planner?" Charles spoke with a tremble in his voice as he stood at the foot of the throne of Queen Elsa.

She let out a small laugh, "Oh Charles there's no need to be nervous! Yori does a marvelous job preparing the castle each year, I have no doubts it will capture the essence of winter and of course, I know if he needs any assistance he can always come to me." Elsa laughed once again and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes your highness." He said and bowed in her presence then was off to see Yori to approve any decorations.

It had been three years since the kingdom discovered Elsa's amazing ability to summon ice and use it as she pleases. She was scared at first of how they would react and after spending an entire life in fear, she was doing everything in her power to prove that she was fit to be queen.

The winter ball became an annual event that Elsa held where the people of Arendelle can come and enjoy music, a feast, and each other's company. It was a success every year and the citizens have come to adore Elsa and accept her as their Queen.

Elsa made sure that she was the Queen her parents would have wanted her to be. She wanted to be herself and show poise and grace while representing Arendelle. Some days it was overwhelming making preparations for festivals and deciding which kingdoms to trade with and keeping up important appearances but Elsa was a strong leader with a good heart and took on the challenge but she could also feel her fuse burning low but she always pressed on to make sure things went smoothly for her citizens.

Elsa decided to walk to the grand hall to watch the preparations to make sure Yori really was watching himself. Sometimes he can become carried away as he tries very hard to impress the Ice Queen anyway.

"Take this ribbon and string it along the pillars. Make sure they are all facing forward please, we do not want a mix up of last year, right Herald?" Yori was speaking sternly with one of the workers. Herald swallowed hard as he took the long flowing blue ribbons to drape them as he was asked.

"Yori!" Elsa called out and an old stout man turned and smiled at her. Yori had silver hair and dark eyes. He was an older man but still stood tall and could bark out orders like a young soldier fighting bright eyed and ready.

"Yes, Queen Elsa! How do you like the hall so far?" He gestured towards the workers on top of tall ladders and maidens carrying large serving platters to and from the kitchen.

"It's beautiful. You're doing an excellent job as always Yori. Thank you for your help."

"It is my life's work your highness." Yori said and immediately went to help someone who was carrying too much and nearly falling over, "Excuse me your majesty."

Elsa nodded as Yori bowed and trotted off.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa heard in her ear and smiled wide.

"Wouldn't you rather have a snowball fight?" Elsa said turning around and pelting her sister, Anna, with a snowball.

"Hey no fair! Some of us don't have magical powers of ice and Snow Elsa!" Anna said wiping the snow from her blouse.

Elsa let out a laugh, "Sorry Anna, I just couldn't help myself."

"Man I thought Queens were all about grace and posture and blah blah blah." Anna took a piece of chocolate from one of the maiden's trays and popped it in her mouth.

"Well of course we are, but it never hurts to have a little fun once in a while."

"That's the attitude I like to see!" Anna opened her arm wide gesturing to Elsa. "Do you want to go with me and Kristoff? We're going to take Sven and Olaf to the mountain side and collect some ice." Anna said

"I can't." Elsa said reluctantly, "I have to stay and help with the guest list, the band, the decorations-"

"Wa-wa-wait. Elsa slow down. You're going to stress yourself out. Remember what happens when you get out of control." Anna warned Elsa.

"Yes I know but I have it under control Anna. There is no need to worry." Elsa assured her sister, "Hey wait, why are you going to collect Ice in the mountain? I can just make any ice you need."

Anna giggled and looked at her sister, "Well its Kristoff's life, Elsa. He collects ice. It's his thing."

Elsa nodded remembering about Kristoff and his childhood of helping cut ice for the village and then making it into his life career. She couldn't really take away something that he built his life on, no matter what ability she had.

Anna went off with Kristoff shortly after leaving Elsa to rush around the castle and talk to several servants about their duties for the night. She seemed stressed but knew it must be done. Besides, the final product was always what she had planned for.

This would normally go on for days before the ball took place. Elsa would be rushed all over the castle and occasionally the kingdom. Her servants would be unaware of how she would want things to look so they were always asking her for assistance; and Yori, although a great event planner, could grow careless and make mistakes that Elsa would need to fix.

Elsa yearned to be outside and enjoying the snow. Even though she could control it, she never got to enjoy it. She was glad that Anna had Kristoff these days. Even though Elsa stopped shutting everyone out, she now felt she never had time for anyone because she was too busy running the kingdom. The people of Arendelle would come to Elsa with their troubles often and she would try to make amends by helping everyone out but sometimes the work got the best of her and she would find herself sleeping on a frozen bed, not that it bothered her too much.

Now that she understands how to control the power, Elsa has little worries about hurting others and even if a little slip up happens, she can easily remove any ice or snow without any problems. But now, as Elsa was making the final touches for the Winter Ball that night, she felt an icy chill brewing within her.

"No, no no! Stop, please! Would you listen to me? This is a ball! It is a place of sophistication mixed with fun! We must follow tradition people! We need to set an image for all those to see and follow!" Elsa was standing on the stage where the musicians would be taking place in a few short hours and playing beautiful music for her guests to dance to.

Everyone was rushing around to get the final touch ups for the ball done. Elsa was frantic trying to help the servants. The cake hadn't arrived on time and Elsa can't figure out where it ended up and the chef had fallen ill so she needed an emergency replacement and the front gate was becoming impossible to open due to being frozen shut.

Elsa stood in the middle of the chaos about to lose her mind, "Why can't anything go right?!" She shouted and threw her hands up and threw a thin layer of ice around the chandelier."

"Elsa!" Anna called and grabbed Elsa's arms and pulled them to her sides, "You need to calm down. It's going to be okay. Just breathe."

Elsa looked at her sister for a moment. She took a large breath, held it, and then exhaled slowly and smiled at her.

"You're right Anna. I just need to take a second and assess what's going on."

"No Elsa, you just need help. It's not hard to ask me either, I'm always here for you. We're sisters after all." Anna said taking Elsa's hands in her own.

Elsa looked at Anna and pulled her into a hug.

"That's my girl." Anna said breaking the hug and then she went to help the maidens set up the hors d'oeuvres table.

Elsa took a good look around, "Alright everyone, you know what to do! Just make good for our guests!" Then everyone got back to work and tried to do as the queen had asked of them. Elsa raised her hands high and removed the ice from the chandelier. She walked to the front of the ballroom and got a good look at everything. The ribbons weren't draped across the pillars as Yori had asked and the floor had not shined because it was not polished as Yori had asked.

Elsa sighed as she raised her hands once again. Small rays of silver and blue snowflakes soared into the ballroom and covered the ceiling and walls and floors with a thin layer of ice that glistened. Glass ribbons strung across the pillars and the chandelier had a graceful design of silver across the lights and a pattern of blue ice gave the ceiling life.

The workers were in awe at Elsa's amazing power to turn any boring room into a beautiful winter wonderland.

"There, that's much better." Elsa smiled wide and left the rest of the ballroom to the workers. She walked the halls of the castle to meet with her tailor so that her ball gown may be fitted.

"Your majesty, welcome." Stella, Elsa's personal tailor, welcomed Elsa and led her to a platform to stand. Stella helped Elsa into her gown and started to fit it. Stella worked for the Queen and King before Elsa. She was well trusted and well known. Elsa couldn't wait to welcome her back to the castle staff as soon as she was ready. Stella was ecstatic to be within the castle walls again and servicing the royal family. They cared for her greatly and it helped her care for her family.

Elsa's gown was a long blue and silver off the shoulder beauty. Stella designed it so that Elsa may keep the traditional Arendelle design but also incorporated a touch of Ice Queen as well. Elsa was excited to be wearing it to the ball tonight.

After the fitting, Elsa was to go to her room and start to ready herself for the ball.

Soaring through the wind, feeling the cool winter air on his face, Jack Frost was on a mission to spread some good old mischievous fun for some kids that really needed it. Jack loved to explore lands and leave behind a smile on everyone's face. He always felt a sense of accomplishment when at least one child could see him at the end of his trip.

Being the guardian of fun was the best job in the world and even though Jack was skeptical at first about the idea of "bribing" kids he soon realized it wasn't anything like a gamble at all. He never really ran into the other guardians unless it was absolutely serious. He was okay with being all on his own most of the time and as long as he got to pelt a couple kids with snowballs, he was game.

The man in the moon hadn't spoken anything to Jack since becoming a guardian but that doesn't mean that Jack ever stopped talking to him. Jack would open up to the man in the moon every night, sharing all his great adventures. He was never sure if the man was listening but that never stopped him anyway.

The man in the moon was the closest thing to a father that Jack had at the moment and he was grateful for that. Jack looked up at the moon and smiled. He knew it was looking down at him as he flew his way to Arendelle.

All Jack could see was sea water but knew if he kept heading north east, he'd find Arendelle. It comes to Jack in dreams. He sees where he needs to be and goes there without hesitation. Although with Arendelle, it felt more serious. He felt that he absolutely needed to be there. Sometimes he thinks that the man in the moon came to him in his dreams and made him think that but then he realizes that he always gets these dreams and that it's just another job.

Either way Jack was excited. He couldn't wait to throw magical snowballs that inflict a sense of fun in kids and help them to see the joy in winter. It was a good feeling seeing kids become so happy all of a sudden. As a child, one's life should be filled with innocence and fun.

He flew a few more miles and started to see flickering lights on the kingdom. When he flew down lower, he could see more of them and then eventually he could hear the people. He dived downward and slowed his pace so he could land easily on a rooftop.

He then jumped into a tree to see the commotion. He could hear snippets of what the townspeople were saying. He heard things like, "Winter Ball tonight" and, "The Queen is simply stunning." He scoffed at the idea of a boring ball where a bunch of old people were going to drone on and on about their lives.

Jack looked around for the nearest child and noticed two of them all dressed up standing next to a couple of adults.

"Poor little buddies. Let's make this interesting." He said as he conjured a magic snowball and threw it to the little boy on the left.

When the snow ball hit him he looked at his friend, "Hey!" Then he stopped as a sense of wonder filled his body and then it hit him, he wanted to have some fun. He picked up a snowball and threw it at his friend and started laughing and running while making more snowballs. His friend joined in and started laughing. Their parents were unamused.

"Erik stop this instant! You're going to ruin your suit for the Winter Ball!" The woman chased after her son who was having too much fun to listen.

"That's my boy." Jack said as he hopped down into the streets twirling his staff while he walked. He listened in on people's conversations about the ball saying it was marvelous and how they couldn't wait.

Jack thought that he might be interested in checking out this ball himself and seeing what all the fuss was about. He thought about it for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and decided he was going to be at that ball. No one would be able to see him and what's wrong with spreading a few chills and possibly making the floor a little icy and watching the adults struggle. Jack smirked at the idea.

"Queen Elsa, it's simply beautiful! You've outdone yourself once again!" A woman exclaimed as she grabbed Elsa's hands in her own.

"Thank you Maryland. It was nothing. Please come inside and enjoy yourself." Elsa said. The woman nodded and followed the crowd inside where Elsa could hear people's ooh's and aah's at the icy decorations she had set up only moments before.

Anna was inside dancing and talking to other guests and Kristoff was always by her side. Since he insisted that Sven was family (And Anna's constant pressing didn't help) Elsa allowed him indoors but Olaf was in charge of watching him to make sure he didn't eat all the food.

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle." Elsa stood at her throne and Anna stood beside her, both standing tall with poise and grace.

Everyone in the room applauded lightly in their presence and Elsa watched as her guests started dancing traditionally. Lots of suitors would ask Elsa for a dance but she always refused. Anna would take over for Elsa and Kristoff would watch in the distance. He knew it was the princess's duty but that doesn't mean he didn't like the tricky fellows.

Elsa sighed as she watched everyone enjoy the ball. She was happy that it went as planned but she felt exhausted after it all. She decided to go for a walk and enjoy the winter air. She told the guards not to worry as Elsa has no trouble taking care of herself and to watch the guests in her absence.

Jack flew up to the highest window that he could to peer inside of the ball. He couldn't see through the glass properly but could see movement and hear the music. He decided to jump down and slipped inside behind a group of people and looked at the guests.

Just like he thought, it was all adults mingling and making small talk about the weather and latest village gossip. He rolled his eyes at the thought of spending even one moment in conversation with these people. He looked at the food and refreshments and helped himself to a piece of chocolate. He walked amongst the guests and sent literal chills up random party goers' spines. He laughed at their reactions.

"Alright, time to turn down the temperature." Jack said smiling and pointed his staff at the chandelier but froze, "What?" He said

He jumped up and used his staff to balance himself off a pillar and gaze at the decorations. The chandelier was already coated with frost. Then he noticed why he couldn't see clearly through the windows, it was because they had designs of ice spread across them.

"That's weird." He said touching the ice ribbons that were displayed across the pillars. He wanted make it snow on the inside but it seemed that someone already had.

A gleam of white caught his attention. He looked down amongst the guests and noticed one was leaving. She was the only one amongst them with white hair, just like Jack. He couldn't help but be curious.

He jumped down and weaved his way through passing people, going through some and just walking around others.

Then he saw her. Only for a moment as she turned around to look at the crowd. She went outside and Jack knew he had to follow her.


	3. Chapter 2

Elsa enjoyed the quiet winter night. She just wanted a moment to breathe and just hear the sound of her own thoughts. She cared deeply for the people of Arendelle and much more so for her sister, Anna. Everything she did, she did because she cares but sometimes even people with big hearts need some time alone.

Elsa wondered if it had to be this way forever. She wondered if she would have to constantly be making decisions for everyone and watch her sister do the same someday. It's so different to have been in isolation for so many years and suddenly be with crowds of people. At first, it was refreshing and rejuvenating. Elsa loved her subjects and wanted to know them all.

She spent time adventuring in the town to visit everyone and play games with the kids and buy the local produce that the farmers would grow. She was impressed with how well the town was doing and how much it thrived. She even wondered if the town really needed a Queen at times but soon realized that there are more official duties that need to be done to keep the town running successfully. Elsa had prepared for her royal duties all those years. It helped pass the time when she locked herself away.

Elsa found her way to a park and sat on a cold metal bench. The fountain at the center sprayed water endlessly. She enjoyed watching the water flow and it made her feel more relaxed. The stars glowed bright and the moon looked close and full. It couldn't have been a more perfect night for a walk.

Elsa looked at her hands which were folded in her lap and she relaxed. She broke her posture and slumped over and sighed. She let her hair down and enjoyed the freedom. It was nice to let go and relax and enjoy the night time winter air.

Elsa caught movement out of the corner of her eye. It was a shadow against the bright light of the moon. She stood quickly and looked towards the rooftops. She stood completely still. She couldn't see or hear anything. The night was still calm. Then she saw it again atop another roof.

"Who's there?!" Elsa called out readying herself. It was quiet for a little while and then a figure came out from behind a rooftop chimney. It slid down the rooftop and landed easily on the ground. He walked out into the lit street, it was a man and he was carrying a long staff. He wore no shoes, bottoms and a sweater. His hood was up and Elsa couldn't see his face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elsa spoke standing tall and ready.

The man removed his hood and Elsa could clearly see his face. His skin was pale and his hair was white and his eyes were an icy blue. Elsa knew he wasn't a citizen of Arendelle. She hadn't recognized him.

"Y-You can see me?"

"Of course I can, why wouldn't I?" Elsa asked being sure to keep her distance from the man, "Now who are you and what do you want?"

Jack tried to step closer to Elsa. He couldn't believe it but she could see him. She wasn't a child so how could this be?

"My name is Jack Frost." He said

"Jack Frost?"

"Yep. I come from a faraway place called Burgess. I seem to have stumbled upon your ball here. It looks like a real fun time." Jack laughed to himself. He stood his staff up straight and sat atop of it.

"How are you doing that?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Let's see. I'm kind of a special being. I'm more known as the Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of fun." Jack made a juggling gesture with hands as he said this with sarcasm

Elsa looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"What's your name then?" he asked smirking.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She eyed him carefully.

"Oh your majesty, my apologies." Jack said sarcastically and jumped down from his pole to bow in her presence.

"Very funny." Elsa said

"I've got to hand it to you Elsa, your dance has some fancy decorations. You have to tell me your secret." Jack took another step closer to Elsa.

"What decorations?"

"The ice! It was crafted perfectly. It's nearly impossible to get that kind of craftsmanship around these parts." Jack gestured towards the kingdom of Arendelle.

"I did it." Elsa said as she narrowed her eyes at Jack and waited for his reaction but after seeing him stand so easily on his staff as if he was an amazing acrobat, he wouldn't be too surprised.

Jacks eyes grew wide and he froze where he stood, "You did that?" He pointed to the direction where the ball was being held, "May I see?"

Elsa suddenly smiled. She pulled her skirt up slightly and took one step. From that one step a flurry of ice covered the ground in a shape of a snowflake. The fountain in the center of the park froze midair and the water from the spouts of the angels froze in time.

"Unbelievable." Jack said as he stared at the snowflake design and then back at Elsa.

He walked right up to Elsa and grabbed her arms.

"Hey, let me go!" Elsa said clenching her fists.

"I didn't think there was anyone else who could do that!" Jack said enthusiastically

"Anyone else?" Elsa grasped Jack's arms as well and looked at him directly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Jack said and stood back. He raised his staff to the sky and a burst of white light shot and burst high up and snow came raining down.

Jack made a snowball by blowing gently into his hand and held it out for Elsa to take.

"This is a special snowball. When I throw them, it fills whomever I hit it with a sense of fun and mischief. Want to see?" He asked

Elsa slowly nodded and Jack made another snowball and aimed at the nearest person. Across the park there sat a man against a building and Jack hit him square in the chest.

The man looked up and found another person on a different park bench. He smiled wide and snuck up on the person and startled them. He started laughing but the person looked fairly angry and went to walk away.

"That's no fun. Why don't you hit that person with your snowball there so that man doesn't feel left out?" Jack pointed at the snowball he placed in Elsa's hand.

"Oh no, I couldn't." She said trying to hand the ball back

"Just try it, trust me."

"Trust someone I've only just met?" Elsa smiled

"You never know unless you try." Jack urged

Elsa looked at the person who was walking away and as best as she could, threw the snowball, and hit them in the arm. She immediately pulled her hands to her mouth and started snickering. The person stopped walking away and looked back at the man.

They then started laughing uncontrollably and went to start making snowballs of their own.

"Unbelievable." Elsa said watching their encounter. She looked at Jack who was smiling wide and twirling his staff, "Why are you here?"

"I go where I need to go to make sure that kids always know the spirit of winter and make sure their youth and innocence is protected. I do that by influencing kids to have fun."

"So you're helping the children of Arendelle then, right?" Elsa asked.

"I am. I arrived today and just in time to notice all the commotion of the winter ball. I thought I would check it out and when I saw the inside, it amazed me. I couldn't begin to understand the craftsmanship of the ice in there but after meeting you, I understand how it happened."

"Did anyone see you?" Elsa asked realizing his attire was not appropriate for such a formal occasion and since his complexion was different than that of anyone else in Arendelle besides Elsa then others might think he was as different as Elsa and cause some commotion.

"No, no one can see me except Children who believe in me. I can't understand how you can see me? You're no child. It makes me wonder what's going on. I wish the man in the moon could tell me." Jack said

"The man in the moon-" Elsa said as some guards came rushing into the park.

"Your highness, the guests have been wondering where you've been. Princess Anna has been worried about you." One of them spoke

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't wish to bring anyone worry. I was just taking a walk and talking with a friend." Elsa gestured to where Jack was standing.

"Uh Queen Elsa I see no one there." The guard said. Elsa looked and saw Jack still standing there smiling. She had forgotten that no one else can see him

"Oh they must have left. I'll go back to the ball. I hope I see my friend there. I'd like to talk with them some more." Elsa hinted at Jack as she walked away with the guards.

Jack watched as Elsa walked away with the guards. He couldn't believe it. Someone could see him and it wasn't a child who believed in him but rather a beautiful woman. How was this possible?

He looked up at the moon, "How can she see me? Could you tell me how this is possible?"

Jack stood in silence for a while and then jumped up high and used the wind to help him land on a rooftop. He steadily jumped across aging rooftops to follow the queen and her guards back to the ball.

When he first saw Elsa, he thought she was stunningly beautiful and he couldn't explain why but he felt like he had to follow her. An unexplained feeling inside him told him that he needed to meet her and low and behold, he discovered that she is a rare gem indeed. She can see Jack and talk to him and also controls snow and ice just as he can.

Just those qualities alone confirm Jack's suspicions that he was supposed to meet her. Was he really here in Arendelle for the children or did the man in the moon really push him there to meet Elsa, and if he did, then why? What was so important about his meeting Elsa that he needed to travel around the world to get there? Did the man in the moon really have anything to do with pushing them together? Jack needed to know.

He stopped jumping roof to roof and following Elsa. He felt bad that he wasn't going to go back to the ball to talk with her. He'd be back but there was something he needed to do first, but he wasn't going to leave without leaving Elsa an explanation. Jack waved his staff in the direction that Elsa was walking and a gust of wind blew past her.

Elsa held her hair down and looked in the direction the wind blew. Jack waved at her and then let the wind take him away. He didn't look back to see Elsa. Even if she would be upset that he didn't return right away to answer her questions, he knew that she would still keep his invite open into the castle for a chat. For right now, Jack had to a pay a visit to the other guardians for some help.

Gathered at the North pole, North, Toothiana, Bunnymund and the sandman were waiting while Jack arrived.

"Jack Frost old friend, Man in moon gathered us here and told us you needed to speak with us." North said as Jack landed before them in North's meeting room.

Jack looked up at the opening in the ceiling that revealed the moon. So he was listening to Jack, which meant the man in the moon did have some kind of plan for Jack and Elsa meeting. Jack just needed to know what.

"Yeah it's true. Something happened that I just can't wrap my head around. I went to this kingdom called Arendelle. I went to spend some time with the kids there and get this. I met this girl-"

"Jack met a girl? That's a surprise." Bunnymund said from his little corner of the room. He was leaning against a pillar listening in on Jack's story. He emerged and stood next to Sandy in the circle of guardians.

The tooth fairies with Toothiana let out small cries, "Girls contain yourselves. Don't disgrace the uniform.'' She said fluttering about the room between Jack and North. Jack could never keep up with her some times.

"Yeah Skippy, I met a girl and you won't believe this. She can see me and she's not a child."

"How is that possible?" North asked with a surprised expression on his face

Sandy was expressing his curiosity through animations of dream sand above his head.

"I'm not sure but there's more. This is the Queen of Arendelle we're talking about and she has special powers. They're just like mine! I saw it with my own eyes. She's amazing! She can create the most amazing designs with ice and all with the touch of her hand or even in her step." Jack walked with much expression and threw his hands about demonstrating how impressed he was with Elsa's abilities.

"She doesn't sound like any ordinary queen to me." Toothiana said

"Yeah but why did man in moon gather us here?" North asked

"It couldn't have been to listen to Jack brag about how he met some special girl and to rub it in our faces." Bunnymund said while twirling his boomerang

"The man in the moon brought me to that girl for a reason. I can't figure out why and I thought if I came here to tell you about her, you can somehow help me get the man in the moon to help."

"We don't control the man in the moon, Jack. He tells us when we're needed. Only he truly knows when it's important to gather all of us and since he summoned us here, he must have something to say." Toothiana said.

Sandy made a moon above his head with the dream sand and pointed in the direction that the moon was in. Jack looked up and saw a ray of light come down from the moon and it landed right on him.

"Jack, you're in his way." Bunny said and Jack jumped to move out of the circle of light.

A shadow displayed in the light. It was a silhouette of a girl with a snowflake above her head.

"That's Queen Elsa." Jack said staring at her. Then a darker shadow engulfed her and changed her silhouette somehow. Instead of a bright uplifting girl, she seemed darker and almost evil.

"What?" Jack narrowed his brow and studied the evil silhouette of the beautiful girl he'd met earlier that night.

The shadow then changed again. It changed into one that all five of them have seen before and it struck a deep and dark nerve in all of the guardians and then suddenly they all felt a strong sense of worry.

"It's Pitch," Toothiana spoke, "He's back."


	4. Chapter 3

Elsa went back to ball and greeted her guests and assured her safety. She was upset that Jack didn't come back. She had so many questions and not enough answers. How could she not have known there was someone else out there with powers just like her? She isn't alone, she has someone to compare to.

"Elsa! Where have you been? I've been worried. Kristoff and I have been looking for you everywhere!" Anna said running up to her sister and grabbing her arms and then pulling her into a hug.

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Elsa said looking at her sister. Kristoff came up behind her dressed formally for the ball.

"Elsa, you're supposed to be here at the ball, making appearances. When no one said they saw you in a while, I got worried."

"It's okay Anna, I'm fine. But I need to speak with you in private."

"About what?"

"Just come with me, it's important." Elsa said taking her sisters hand and as they were walking away the lights in the ballroom went out.

The room was filled with screams and shouts about what happened to the lights. Then dark clouds came pouring in through the windows and seeping to the floor. The guests started to panic as the darkness gathered around their feet making its way to the front of the room. Once there, it toppled upon itself until it gave way to a tall dark man.

Then a few of the candles relit themselves to reveal Hans standing tall as ever and wearing what could have passed as gold silk. He smiled wide from ear to ear and opened his eyes. Except, his eyes weren't really there. It was complete and total darkness.

"Good evening citizens of Arendelle. I'm sorry to interrupt such a lovely occasion but I'm hoping you can help me, I am looking for a particular woman, you may know her as your Queen." His wicked smile somehow grew wider as he spit the last word.

Elsa felt tight knots form in her stomach. The fear was great within her but she stood back watching Hans. He looked over and spotted Elsa in the crowd and his eyes grew more sinister.

His hand came out from below his cape and it rose in Elsa's direction. A spur of darkness came from his fingertips and rushed towards Elsa. Before she had time to react the darkness engulfed her and she was pulled to Hans's side. She struggled to break free of his grip but it was too strong.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed out as she tried to run to her sister. Hans gave Anna a scornful look as a whip of dark clouds appeared from his sleeve and his struck Anna with it sending her flying back.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled as he ran to her side. Elsa tried to scream out for her sister but the clouds filled her mouth and removed her ability to speak. Kristoff held Anna close and checked to see if she was okay.

"Oh Anna, if only things could have worked between us but now more than I ever I see an opportunity with your sister." Hans turned his attention towards Elsa who was looking worriedly in her sister's direction, "Now, I will be taking Elsa with me, I have an important use for her-"

In a flash one of the windows shattered high up above and Jack glided in on his staff and landed swiftly in front of Hans.

"Sorry guy you won't be taking her. I won't allow it." He clenched his teeth as he spoke. He could feel the darkness radiating of this man's body. It didn't matter who he once was, all that mattered was that deep down he wasn't the one in control.

"Oh Jack Frost is here everyone! Jack Frost is here to save the day!" Hans turned his wicked smile in Jack's direction.

"How do you know who I am?" Jack clenched his staff tightly staring Hans down

"Thanks to a close friend of mine, I know everything about you Jack, You and your little league of saviors." Hans leaned forward practically spitting out his words with venom and sarcasm.

"Pitch…" The word slipped from Jack's lips.

"Ah, so you're familiar. Well you're too late Jack; I'll be taking Elsa with me now."

Hans raised his hand to call more shadows and suddenly a golden whip wrapped around his wrist. Then sandy came bursting through the window and used more dream sand to grab Hans. It took hold of his body which caused him to release Elsa. Jack swooped in and caught her just as she was about to fall.

"No!" Hans sneered at Jack and with a burst of shadows he broke free of Sandy's dream sand, "I will be back. I have big plans in store for you, Elsa."

Hans turned into dark clouds which dissipated quickly beneath the party goer's feet. The candles relit and light covered all the walls in the room. The crowd of people started questioning what just happened.

When Elsa came to she noticed Jack was holding her, "What happened?"

"It's okay now, you just relax. Everything will be okay." Jack spoke helping her sit up

"Anna." she said and pushed Jack away and ran to her sister, "Anna! Anna are you alright?" She asked sitting next to Kristoff who was holding Anna closely. Anna opened her eyes and looked at Elsa.

"Yeah I'm okay. It just knocked the wind out of me." She said weakly

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary, she may need help." Kristoff spoke lifting Anna into his arms and placing her on Sven's back where she weakly held on to his fur.

"I'll go with you." Elsa said and then looked at Jack, "You come with me."

Jack looked at Sandy and nodded. He ran up to Elsa and went with them to take Anna to get help.

When Jack saw Pitch's shadow he knew he needed to get back to Elsa as soon as possible. Whatever he had planned and however he somehow returned to this world didn't matter. He knew that Elsa was in trouble and he had to get to her. He needed to protect her from Pitch. Whatever he had planned it was going to be worse than before and he was intent on using Elsa and Jack wasn't going to stand for that.

Jack hadn't anticipated an accomplice to Pitch, however. Who was this man helping him and why by all means did he want to? How could he see Jack as well and if he could see Jack could he see Pitch? He must be able to. How is Pitch communicating with this man and what were his plans for Elsa? Why was he so bent on taking her? Did it have something to do with her abilities? Jack was absolutely determined to find out.

They arrived at a building where Kristoff carried Anna inside and a woman sitting behind a desk immediately stood, "Princess! What happened?"

"She needs help!" Kristoff said and the woman nodded and proceeded to lead them to another room where Kristoff laid Anna on a bed. The woman started to check Anna and asking Kristoff what happened.

"She's going to be okay. She just needs some rest to recover."

Elsa sighed with relief and felt her muscles relax. Kristoff and Elsa went outside where Olaf was sitting on Sven.

"Is Anna going to be okay?" Olaf asked leaning forward on Sven.

"Yes Olaf she's going to be fine." Elsa smiled at him

"What happened back there?" Kristoff asked raising his arm and pointing at the castle, "Who was that guy? It looked like Hans but that was NOT Hans. He was creepy and how was he doing that thing with the smoke and who in the world was he talking to?"

Elsa looked at Jack and then back at Kristoff, "I don't know how he did his tricks but that definitely was Hans."

"He's associated with someone named Pitch Black." Jack said beside Elsa leaning on his staff for support

"Pitch Black?" Elsa repeated

"Pitch Black?" Kristoff said looking at Elsa like she had lost her mind.

Elsa looked at Kristoff and remembered that he may not be able to see Jack, "Kristoff can you see this guy standing next to me?" She gestured to Jack

Kristoff stared at the place next to Elsa and then looked back at her with a confirmed sense that she indeed had lost her mind.

"Elsa there isn't anyone there with you."

"I knew you would say that. Listen, there is a guy standing here next to me. His name is Jack Frost and he came to me earlier. He says that no one can see him, which is why you thought Hans looked crazy talking to no one but believe me there is a guy standing next to me." Elsa exclaimed

"Okay. So if there is a guy there he can tell you how many fingers I would be holding behind my back, right?"

"Are you serious?"

"I want to prove you haven't lost your mind."

Kristoff held his hand behind his back and held up three fingers. Jack laughed as went behind Kristoff and looked.

"Three." He said

"You're holding up three fingers." Elsa said. She held her hand to her forehead. She couldn't believe this nonsense. Jack couldn't help but enjoy the little game and walked back to Elsa.

"Okay so you could guess how many fingers I had but it would take a lot more believing that he's here."

"Tell him that Hans is dangerous and he'll be back. I don't know when but I'm going to stick around to protect Arendelle." Jack said

"Are you serious? What does he want?"

"Who?" kristoff asked

"I'm talking to Jack."

"I can't get used to this insanity."

"Kristoff, I don't know how to prove to you that he's here but he is, you just have to trust me." Elsa said. The nurse came outside and said that she will be keeping Anna overnight and she will be safe to return to the castle in the morning. Kristoff volunteered to stay with Anna. In fact, he insisted.

"I have to go back and address the problem with the guests. I have to assure them that everything is going to be okay." Elsa said

Elsa and Jack rushed back to the castle in time to see that people were still talking about Hans's sudden appearance.

"Everyone please! Everything is going to be okay! I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Elsa stood atop the stage where the musicians were performing earlier that night.

"Your highness why is Hans out of prison!?" Someone yelled from the crowd

"Is princess Anna going to be okay?"

"What did he want you for?"

"Is he going to come back?"

"Everyone please! I will ask that you return to your homes and continue your lives as normal. I need to make preparations in case something like this happens again. I want you all to feel safe in Arendelle."

Elsa then met everyone at the door and thanked them for coming and wishing them a safe trip home.

"Your highness, we posted two guards at your door for the night, we feel that it would be best." The head of the knight's guard reported to Elsa.

"Thank you, report to me if you've found anything." Elsa said

On the inside she didn't feel that it would make her safer. With the way Hans could have easily gotten into the ball, he wouldn't have a problem breaking into her chambers at night. The thought made her shudder.

"Jack, I need to speak with you." Elsa said quietly. He was walking with her but she didn't want her guards to suspect anything.

"I know. I have some friends waiting in your room I want you to meet." Jack said and Elsa shot him a look but her guard's attention was caught instead.

"Yes your highness?" He asked

"Oh nothing, I'm sorry." Elsa looked away embarrassed.

"Don't worry, they aren't seen either." Jack said smirking at Elsa. He thought she was cute when she was embarrassed.

They made their way to Elsa's room where the guards left her to rest. When Elsa entered she could not believe her eyes. There was a fairy who reminded her a bit of a hummingbird, just flying around her room. There was a giant bunny rabbit lounging on the loveseat, a small man that looked like he was surrounded by golden sand and an incredibly tall man with white hair and rosy cheeks.

"Elsa, these are the other guardians. This is toothiana, the tooth fairy." He pointed to the fairy flittering around.

"Hi Elsa, it's so good to meet you. Oh after Jack told us about you I couldn't help but look up your memories. You take such good care of your teeth! Oh and you are as beautiful as Jack-"

Elsa blushed as Jack cleared his throat loudly, "This is bunnymund. He's the easter bunny." Jack lazily pointed to the bunny

"M'lady." He said bowing his head slightly in Elsa's presence.

"This is the sandman. He doesn't say much." Jack lightly tapped Sandy on the head with his staff. A picture of a heart appeared above his head in sand as he looked at Elsa. She smiled.

"And this big guy here is North, otherwise known as Santa Claus."

"Santa Claus? Like from the stories?" Elsa laughed.

"Ah so you know me well! It is lovely to meet you Elsa. I'm glad you could meet with us and I am sorry for Pitch's behavior at ball." North said kissing Elsa's hand lightly.

"It's alright. I just want to know what's going on." Elsa said taking a seat next to Bunnymund who moved to let Elsa be seated.

"When Jack came to speak with us about you, Man in moon made it clear that you were in danger too."

"Man in the moon…" Elsa meant to ask Jack about it at the park but they were interrupted and she never got the chance

"The man in the moon tells us when we're needed. In a way he's the keeper of the guardians. He can see all so he always knows when children need us." Toothiana explained

"He chose all of us to be guardians." Bunnymund added

"Jack says I'm not supposed to see any of you, yet I can. Do you know why?"

"We don't know exactly but man in moon probably does. He always has reason for things he does. You seeing us must be absolutely important." North said

"And what about Hans? Why is he friends with this 'Pitch Black' person? Who is he?"

"Pitch Black, in simple terms, is the boogey man. He is pretty much the definition of evil. He's tried turning all children's dreams to nightmares and tried to get rid of all of us by making the kids stop believing in us but Jack stopped him." Toothiana said

"Wait, who is Hans?" North asked

"Yeah who was that guy?" Jack asked Elsa

"He tried to kill my sister and I. Anna defeated him by saving my life after I accidentally struck her with my powers. It turned her to solid ice as he was about to strike me with his sword. It shattered and because of that act, she thawed and sent him home to rot in jail." Elsa said bringing her hands to her chin.

"So bottom line is, they're both evil but why is Pitch using him?" Bunnymund thought aloud

Sandy stood before everyone and played a scene above his head. He showed a glittery silhouette of Hans standing tall and proud and there was Elsa on the ground. Hans pulled his sword about to strike and Anna jumped in front. The second that his sword shattered a piece of Hans turned dark. It looked like his heart.

Then Sandy changed the scene to see Hans sitting in a jail cell and another silhouette that appeared to be Pitch Black and he used nightmare sand that entered Hans's body.

"Oh I get it! Pitch is possessing Hans's body so that he has a physical body to be seen in." Jack said

"And because his heart was darkened after being defeated, Pitch had no problem taking over his body." Toothiana added

"The only thing we can't figure out is what he wants with Elsa." Jack said

"May be it has something to do with revenge." Elsa added

"Your majesty, who are you talking to?" The guards spoke to Elsa through the door.

"Oh no one!" Elsa replied

"We must go. We can figure this out tomorrow." Jack said

"Okay." Elsa replied

Toothiana, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy all took off in North's sleigh. Jack went out on the balcony and steadied himself on the railing.

"Elsa." He said

"Yes?" Elsa walked to the doorway

"If you ever feel unsafe, always look to the moon."

"Why the moon?"

"Because the man on the moon can tell me to come to you whenever I'm needed and I would be here for you as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Okay Jack, safe travels."

Jack smiled at Elsa and jumped off the balcony.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed as she looked over the edge of the balcony. Jack hovered back up standing on his staff.

"What?!" He asked with a bewildered look on his face

"Oh thank goodness. You scared me jumping off like that!"

"I still got it." Jack laughed as he flew off leaving Elsa with a grin that she just couldn't seem to erase.

Hans woke up in a dark place, tied down to a chair. He didn't remember how he got there and his head was pounding. He thought his sight was blurred but it was too dark to tell. He pulled at the restraints to no avail. His teeth gritted together as he tried to use all force to break free.

"Don't struggle you'll only make it worse." A voice called out in the darkness

"Who's there? Untie me!" Hans called out to the voice, continuing to try and escape.

Then some light shed from a small space above Hans. He could see and that was a good sign. It was still too dark to see where he was but he could see that it wasn't ropes that tethered him tightly to his seat. Black smoke laced around his wrists and held him down firmly. He tried to pull at them but the smoke remained strong.

Then the man that Hans met in the jail cell appeared in front of him.

"It's you, what do you want?!" Hans spat

"I would like to make a deal." He smiled coyly

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. I need your assistance and I need you to willingly help me."

"What is it you want from me? How did I even get here?"

"Oh yes that. You see you fainted in the jail cell, it was quite sad really and I brought you back here but you awoke and raised a struggle so I had no choice but to tie you down." He said

Pitch flicked his wrist and the smoke bands around Hans's wrists came undone. Hans was able to move his arms about freely.

"You broke me out?" Hans asked

"I certainly did and my dear boy it was not an easy thing to do. Your brothers quite enjoyed seeing you struggle in that lonely cell all by yourself." Pitch looked proud as he spoke, "You see Hans I have big plans ahead of me and I can offer you something you've always wanted as long as you help me in return."

"What I've always wanted?"

"A place of your own!" Pitch leaned in front of Hans with a wicked smile across his face., "A kingdom to rule and people to adore you and praise you as you watch over them as king!"

"How can you know what I want?" Hans breathed heavily as he tried to keep his attention on Pitch even though it was impossible to see.

"Because I've been in your head boy! I have seen your fears and weaknesses, your wants and desires, I've seen it all! I can give you what you want if you help me."

Hans stood up from his seat and straightened out his coat and walked right up to Pitch and stared him dead in the eyes and then he held out his hand, "Just tell me what to do."


	5. Chapter 4

Elsa had a hard time sleeping that night. She thought a lot about her busy day. It was hard to sleep with a thoughtful mind. But the one thing that ran through her mind most of all was Jack.

She really couldn't explain how she was feeling. She wanted to ask him so many questions but knows that there are more pressing matters she needs to tend to. She was worried about Anna but was happy to know that she was going to be okay. Watching Hans shove her like a ragdoll was such a shock. She thought she might have felt her heart stop.

Elsa sighed and sat up in bed and watched the moon shine from the glass balcony doors. She stood and walked to the door and stepped out onto the balcony. She leaned over the railing and gazed at the moon.

"I never knew you were listening to me all these years." She started talking to the moon, "All this time I thought I was only talking to myself but you were listening weren't you?"

The moon was shining brightly that night. It seemed bigger than normal, as if it was watching the kingdom of Arendelle with a close and careful eye. It somehow made Elsa feel at ease.

"I wonder where Jack is." Elsa said more quietly to herself.

"Right here." Jack said from behind her. Elsa jumped and practically screamed. She turned and saw Jack leaning against the wall standing on the balcony with his staff in hand.

The guards came bursting through the door, "Your highness! Are you alright?!" They asked alarmed standing with their weapons drawn.

Elsa stood with her hand on her chest and breathed heavily, "Yes, I'm so sorry to have scared you like that. I thought I saw something but it was only my shadow." She said and watched the guards relax, "Guess I'm a little jumpy from the ball."

"That's alright Queen Elsa, we're glad you're okay. Please call if you need anything." The guards then exited the chambers.

Elsa turned towards Jack who had a large smile on his face, "Jack I thought you were gone!" Elsa threw her hands up and then realized he was listening to her when she was talking to the moon and blushed.

"I wasn't going to actually leave you alone in case Pitch decided to pay you a visit, are you crazy?" Jack said jumping down and walking towards Elsa.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have invited you inside where it's warmer." She said leaning over the balcony and inviting him to join her.

"I didn't want to bother you while you slept; besides the cold never bothers me." Jack said balancing his staff upright and leaning with Elsa who was smiling sheepishly at what Jack had said.

"Yeah me either." She replied. They both sat in silence staring up at the moon thinking to themselves. Elsa could still feel her blushing cheeks. Jack was really close to her and she couldn't help but feel like her chest was going to burst.

"Jack?" She spoke

"Yeah?" He looked over at her with a boyish look in his eyes. It made Elsa's heart flutter more.

"What's going to happen? I mean, to my kingdom? My sister?" She said trembling slightly, "To me?"

Jack looked away back at the moon. His face was serious and looked as if it were made of stone, "I honestly don't know." He said finally. It was an unsettling answer but she understood. It would be unfair of him to give her false affirmation.

"All I know is that I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe Elsa. I promise. I have to help and protect everyone. Pitch is a dangerous guy. I think when all the kids stopped believing in him he went a little crazy being all by himself locked away in his cage, you know?" He expressed with his hands and then leaned on them again.

Elsa shook her head and leaned back on her heels holding onto the railing with her hands, "Well I can't say that I agree with how he's handling things but I understand. Being all by yourself makes you crazy. It's not safe being left alone with your thoughts. They can scare you into doing things that you think are what you need to do but they never are." Elsa looked sad remembering the old days of keeping herself locked away.

Jack looked at her with curiosity. Elsa noticed and accidentally let go of the railing and falling backwards. Jack rushed and caught her before she fell.

"You should be more careful your highness." Jack laughed lightly while helping Elsa to her feet.

"You're right," Elsa laughed herself, "Thank you." Jack was holding onto Elsa's arms and she was holding onto his. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before a large gust of wind blew Elsa's hair in her face. She laughed as she fixed it and Jack let go of her arms, blushing slightly.

Elsa was brushing through her hair with her fingers and stared at her feet, "I should try to sleep."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Jack said clearing his throat.

Elsa walked into her room and turned back to Jack who was standing up tall looking towards the moon.

"Jack?" She said, his name was becoming somewhat of a familiarity to her

"Yeah?" He said turning his head to look at her.

"Thank you, for tonight."

Jack smiled at Elsa and turned towards the moon again. Elsa left one door open for him in case he wanted to rest inside and went to lay in her bed for the night.

Elsa rushed to the nurse the morning after to check on Anna. She slept after her chat with Jack. It helped to have someone to talk to after such a night. When she arrived in infirmary, Kristoff was waiting patiently.

"How is she?" Elsa asked taking the seat beside Kristoff

"She hasn't woken up yet. But she always sleeps late so I'm not too worried."

Elsa nodded and smoothed her hair back. She sighed heavily.

"Don't worry Elsa. Anna is a strong. She's one determined fighter. It's good because I never feel that I have to worry too much. She's proven that she can take great care of herself." Kristoff said placing his arm around Elsa's shoulders. Elsa smiled weakly towards him. Although Kristoff was right, Elsa knows that not everything is unavoidable and that Hans might be one of them. If he's truly back, then it's with a vengeance and this Pitch Black must be in the same position.

The door to Anna's room creaked open and the nurse came out, "She's awake if you'd like to see her."

Elsa and Kristoff rushed inside to see Anna sitting up in bed. She was smiling wide as if she was never even injured, "Hi Guys!" She greeted her family with much energy.

"Hi Anna! I'm glad to see you're okay." Kristoff said kissing Anna's forehead.

"I feel fine. It wasn't that bad!" Anna said laughing.

"Elsa, he hit you pretty hard. You passed out!" Elsa said holding her sisters hand

"Oh Elsa. I'm okay. I'm glad you're here though. What the heck was Hans doing there and how did he do that without touching me?" Anna had this disgusted look on her face like Hans had some disease he gave to her. It made Elsa want to laugh.

"Anna…" Elsa struggled to try and find an explanation for Anna, "You see… this is really hard for me to explain."

"It's okay Elsa, take your time." Anna said

Then the window burst open and a gust of wind and snow came flying through. Kristoff stood and closed the window for everyone, "Huh, faulty windows." He muttered

"I wouldn't blame the craftsmanship, it seems kind of rude." Elsa was startled and turned around to see Jack standing on top of his staff snickering.

"Jack." She said

"Who's Jack?" Anna said

"This guy we can't see but Elsa can see." Kristoff said

"What?" Anna looked dumbfounded

"Jack Frost is a special person, Anna. He has powers just like mine and he knows exactly what's going on with Hans."

"You know someone who is just like you?" Anna couldn't believe her ears. Is this what Elsa wanted to tell her last night?

"Yes. It's unfortunate but you can't see him. Only I can. He's standing right behind me; my guess is to make sure you're okay too."

"I'm glad to see she is." Jack smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm lost. This makes no sense." Anna said with a dumfounded look on her face.

"Jack is there really nothing you can do to show them you're here?" Elsa turned to Jack

"I guess I could frost the window or something."

Jack walked to the window that Kristoff closed and placed his hand on the glass. A small trace of ice laced the window. It formed a silhouette of Jack and it moved like a show. Jack made his silhouette wave at everyone in the room.

"He-He really exists. Elsa this is so exciting! There is someone else in the world that's just like you!" Anna expressed with excitement to her sister.

"Listen Anna, you need to focus. Something is happening with Hans. Jack and his friends can help us and I trust him."

Jack smiled warmly behind Elsa. She trusted him and that made him feel… different.

"Okay I will. Is there any way that we could see Jack?"

"No I don't think there is. I mean unless you can make them believe in me." Jack said to Elsa

"You have to believe in Jack Frost in order to see him." Elsa said clenching her sisters hands tightly

"I don't even know who he is, how can I believe in him?" Anna said, "I'm sorry Elsa. You'll just have to communicate for us."

There must have been some doubt in Kristoff and Anna's minds if they couldn't see him. That made it difficult for Elsa because seeing Jack would make it easier to communicate and make a solid plan for the next time Hans showed up.

"Elsa I'd like to talk to you." Jack said

"Okay sure. Anna, I'm going to go talk to Jack outside."

"Uh, we can't see him so why would you need privacy?"

"I wouldn't want to look crazy talking to myself." Elsa mused as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Elsa, I want you to seriously consider something for me. I want you to stay with me." Jack muttered right away.

"What?!" Elsa looked at Jack like he lost his mind.

"It won't be for long. The others and I have come up with a plan to try and get Hans away from Pitch so we can learn his plan and we could protect you from anything he might try in the process. When it's over, we'll bring you back here." Jack said matter-o-fact

"I don't know, what about Anna?" Elsa asked

"Pitch doesn't want Anna and if we get you away from here, your sister, the kids, everyone will be safer and we can keep you safe from Pitch. No one has to get hurt."

Elsa seriously considered his offer. She would love nothing more than to live peacefully with her sister and just wants her safe. This could be a chance to prove that she can protect not only her sister but her kingdom and that she is a reliable queen. It seemed like a big change to take and that it may not even be good for her kingdom to disappear but she meant it when she said she trusted Jack and if he and the other guardians think that this plan was for the best, then she didn't feel that she had a choice.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Just let me tell my sister. She'll be caring for the kingdom in my absence."

Jack nodded and waited while Elsa ran inside to tell Anna. Jack was happy to hear that Elsa was going to go with him. He wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to fly with her and show her all the amazement she could create with her powers. He had a few things he had hoped to teach her.

When she returned she had a smile on her face, "Okay let's go."

"Can you fly?" Jack asked

"No I can't." She replied

"Oh that's alright, I got you covered. Come on wind, let's go!" Jack yelled as he grabbed Elsa's hand and started running. Elsa picked up her skirt and started running with Jack. Suddenly a gust of wind swooped underneath her and she felt herself picking up from the ground. Suddenly Arendelle grew smaller and smaller.

Jack jumped onto his staff and used it to surf the skies. He placed his arm around Elsa's waist and hoisted her behind him, "Hold on tight!" He said

Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack as the wind picked up and they flew faster and faster. Their surroundings were just passing blurs and Elsa eventually just concentrated on her breathing and closed her eyes, "You scared princess?"

"N-no! and It's Queen!" Elsa said between clenched teeth. Jack laughed as they picked up speed. He couldn't help but smirk as he braced himself and kicked the staff from underneath them. As they started falling, Elsa screamed, "Jack!"

In the spur of the moment Elsa threw out her hands and burst of silver shot out and a cloud formed underneath her and she landed on top of it.

"Woah…" Jack thought. He summoned the wind to bring his staff and he landed on it right beside Elsa.

"That's not fair; you didn't let me catch you." Jack laughed

Elsa's hair was a complete mess and she couldn't get her heart to stop beating so fast, "Are you insane?!" She was furious with Jack

"Oh come on, I wasn't gonna let you hit the ground, Just a little fun. Besides, look what you did. Not even I can do that." Jack said pointing to the cloud that Elsa was resting on

"Huh? You're right. I didn't know I could do that." Elsa reached her hand into the cloud and felt that it was a lot more firm than she expected. She looked at Jack who was smiling sweetly towards her. It wasn't a devious smile whatsoever, not related to his actions at all. It was like he wanted her to try mischief for herself and she then smiled herself.

"Now come on let's get going, I promise I won't try any more tricks." Jack held out his hand

Elsa stared at Jack and then at his hand, "Come on, I always keep my promises."

Elsa reluctantly grabbed his hand. Jack yanked Elsa back onto his staff and they began flying faster once more. Jack now knows that there is a lot of potential for Elsa. He wants her to be able to take care of herself if he can't protect her. It was something very important to him.

When they arrived at the North Pole Jack put his around Elsa's waist and jumped from his staff. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as they landed, "So flying takes getting used to." She said

"Yeah it's not so bad. I've been doing it for years."

"First time for me." Elsa said smiling

"Uh, Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now, we've hit land." Jack smirked and Elsa retracted her hands quickly.

"Sorry." She said blushing. Jack grabbed his staff and started twirling while walking towards the gates. The yeti's eyes him carefully as they opened them and let Jack and Elsa through. Jack couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. It was practically glued onto his jaw.

He led Elsa to North's office where the guardians were waiting for them.

"Oh Elsa we're so glad you decided to help us with our plan!" Toothiana expressed when they walked in.

"It wasn't a hard decision to make." Elsa said watching all the little elves run around. She thought they were adorable.

"And with the knowledge that you'll pretty much be bait. You are a rare gem indeed mate." Bunnymund said

Elsa turned her head to look at Jack so fast she thought she would get whiplash, "Bait?!"

"Oh surprise, Jack didn't tell her." Bunnymund laughed

"Um Elsa, you see, the thing is… We need you in a secluded area where we can lure pitch out and not have anyone around for him to harm." Jack formed a pained look on his face.

"Bait?!" Elsa repeated. She knew it sounded strange that he wanted to take her away from the kingdom. Of course it wouldn't keep them safe. It would only keep Pitch busy enough not to go after them.

"Elsa we know where Pitch is hiding and we know it's you he wants. We can protect you and protect your kingdom if we do things this way."

"Jack!" Elsa said

"I'm sorry! It was the only way!" Jack said taking Elsa's hand, "I-We will keep you safe. I swear on my life."

Elsa placed her other hand on top of Jack's and gave a small squeeze.

"Ahem," Toothiana cleared her throat causing Elsa to release Jack's hand and look in her direction, "This is what we were thinking of doing." Toothiana then went on to explain the details of the plan.


	6. Chapter 5

Elsa walked aimlessly through shrouds of dying trees. The area around her was dark and relentless. She didn't pack properly for the trip so she made an outfit out of ice. It was pants that clung to her legs with a long sleeve top made of hard Ice. She couldn't be sure so she made it strong. In case of emergency where she had to run, she wanted to be able to run fast.

Just like the guardians had said, there was a broken bed with a hole underneath. She couldn't believe she had to get this far. She was told to stand between two trees. Jack was behind one of them ready to grab Elsa if need be and Bunnymund was behind the other where he readied his boomerang. Toothiana stood by with a small crowd of fairies and North and Sandy had a special sack they were going to trap Hans in.

Elsa came just between the trees and looked over at Jack. He smiled at her and urged her to go on. Elsa swallowed so hard she thought her tongue went to her stomach.

"Hans!" She yelled, "Hans! Come out here now! I'm ready to make a deal!"

For a moment it was completely silent. Elsa only heard the whistling of the wind in the trees and slight crunch as some branches broke. Then a burst of dark clouds came from the hole beneath the broken bed frame. A dense black fog covered the ground and Elsa couldn't see her feet. A large pile of fog gathered and then cleared away exposing Hans.

He opened his eyes and stared at Elsa, "Hello Elsa. I've been expecting you."

"I'm here to make a deal."

"Yes Elsa I heard you the first time. Couldn't resist me huh? May be I should have tried to pursue you rather than Anna. You are quite beautiful you know." Hans said snickering as he made his way to Elsa. She felt the need to start running but stayed there. She needed to do this.

"You need to tell me what you want from me."

"It's not really what I want from you so much Elsa. It's more what he wants and what he can provide for me in the process."

"He?"

"Oh you should know him by now your highness. His name is Pitch Black. Sound familiar?" Hans started walking towards Elsa.

"What does he want from me then?" Elsa felt her voice nearly crack from fear

Hans laughed evilly as he stopped walking directly in front of her.

"You need to tell me your terms first my dear. Then I'll report to Mr. Black and he can decide what to do with you." Hans said and with every word, Elsa trusted him less and less.

"I am willing to cooperate just as long as Pitch leaves the people of Arendelle alone. I want no harm coming to my citizens or my family."

"Is that all? Why this is practically a steal!" Hans clapped his hands together and laughed

"Wait! I don't know what he's getting out of the end of this deal." Elsa said

"Why your hand in marriage of course." Hans parted his hands and held them out wide.

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed taking a step back

Jack clenched his staff so tightly he thought it was break, "I'm not marrying him!" Elsa stood back slightly ready for Jack to pull her away. Jack read her body language and readied his staff to pull Elsa towards him.

Hans snickered and placed his hand to his chin, "It's funny Elsa."

"What is?" She said bracing herself

"That you think you have a choice." Hans said as a huge gust of wind pulled Elsa down to her knees and started pulling her towards the hole

"Jack!" She yelled out. She tried to seal the hole with ice but it just sucked her magic in. She shot out a shard of ice and planted it deep into the earth and held on while the wind grew stronger.

Jack jumped out from behind the tree and ran to help Elsa. Hans looked over at Jack and with the wave of his hand, sent a shroud of shadows after him. Jack froze the shadows as the other guardians came rushing out.

"Don't let him take Elsa!" Jack yelled as he froze the last shadow and made his way to Hans.

North tried to jump out to grab Elsa but the gust was so strong that even he thought he'd get pulled in. Toothiana had to land and stand behind North.

"The fact that you think any of you will win is enough to make me laugh." Hans said. He stood with perfect posture, completely careless about anything that was happening.

"Let her go!" Jack said. Hans looked evilly at Jack and suddenly the wind stopped and Elsa finally breathed. She let her grip go of the ice shard and stood. She tried to cough the debris from her mouth. North and the other guardians went up to her to get her away, and then Hans smiled.

"Try and stop me." He said before the wind came back even stronger and sucked all the guardians down. Jack launched at Hans who disappeared into a flurry of shadows and Jack was sucked down with the rest of the guardians.

Jack struggled to hold on to anything but there was nothing. He tried to drive his staff into the dirt but still he was pulled deeper into the darkness. North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were all struggling to hang on as well. Sandy tried to fly against the gust but it was too strong of a pull.

Then the wind pulled them in different directions and Jack was suddenly thrown into a cage. The door closed on him and locked itself.

Jack saw the other guardians locked in cages as well. They were dangling above a dark abyss and no way out. Jack grabbed the bars and tried to freeze them but his ice wouldn't cover them. North tried to ram the door open but it stayed still and didn't move an inch.

The sandman's cage was different. It was complete glass, nothing like the cages that held the other four guardians.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled. He kicked at the bars of his cage, "Elsa!" He yelled again

Where was she? Was she okay? What was Pitch doing to her? Why couldn't Jack get out so he could help her? Jack felt so angry that he started punching the bottom of the cage and screaming out in rage.

"Jack stop. This isn't going to save Elsa." Toothiana said sadly. After trying to escape their specially designed cages, the guardians sat waiting for their next move.

"If something happens to her, Pitch will pay. I will get him for this I swear it." Jack couldn't stop pacing in his small cell. When he looked down he couldn't see the ground. It was just continued darkness.

He placed his head in his hands and slumped down to the bottom of his cage, "We said we'd protect her. I promised her!"

"Jack, it's okay mate. We'll get out of here. We'll save her." Bunnymund said but wasn't feeling the confidence he wished he had.

Elsa awoke in a daze. Her head was pounding from her fall and her sight was blurred. It took her a minute to get a real good look at her surroundings. There wasn't much to see. It was dark but there was a small bit of light pointing to two thrones. She was on the floor in front of both. She propped herself up and noticed Hans sitting on the steps below the thrones.

"She's awake." Hans said

"Good." Another man said as he appeared from the other shadows. He was tall and mysterious and Elsa could practically taste the evil from him.

"Hello your highness. I'm sorry for having to force you down here but I'm afraid I couldn't get you down here any other way." He said offering his hand to Elsa. She stood up on her own and took a few steps back. The man retracted his hand, "I see. Well I know you but you don't know me."

"Pitch Black." Elsa said holding her head in her hands trying to steady the ache within.

"Oh smart girl. You pay very close attention. I like that. I'm sure Hans has already told you that I wish to make you my bride." Pitch folded his hand behind his back and started pacing.

"Why?" Elsa said. She wasn't about to walk away without any answers, that is if she could try to walk away at all.

"Well why wouldn't I want to make such a beautiful young lady my wife?" Pitch smiled towards Elsa.

"Because you're a monster and you want something from me."

Pitch looked displeased with Elsa, "Yes dear you see, a while ago I did try to ask Jack Frost to join me in accomplishing something that is important to me and he refused and denied me my happiness. I resented him since. But then I came upon you! Would you like to know how I did that?" Pitch had a look of proud accomplishment on his face. It was a wicked smile and his rotten teeth gave Elsa a creepily unsettling feeling.

Elsa nodded slowly staring Pitch down.

"Well you see, the man in the moon and I have a very complicated relationship. I keep an eye on the things he does. I've been around for; oh I don't know, hundreds of years? There was once an instance that, at the time, didn't mean anything to me. I just thought that the man in the moon was being a goody two shoes like he always is so I paid this act no mind.

Quite a few years ago, there was a young queen who had fallen very ill during the pregnancy of her first child. She was sure that she wouldn't make it through the child birth and the king was determined to not let that happen. He set out with the guards of the kingdom to find a cure to the Queen's illness.

The king came upon some trolls through asking certain citizens in his kingdom. The trolls were unable to make a cure for the king so they told the king to ask the man in the moon for help. The king simply had to climb to the highest peak of his kingdom and ask the moon for help. So the king climbed the highest mountain all by himself so that the man in the moon would hear his plea. This was the North Mountain of course; one I've come to realize is all too familiar to you.

The man in the moon must have heard him because when the King returned home he heard the sounds of a laughing baby and her mother. The baby was born with white hair, blue eyes and powers of Ice and snow."

Elsa gasped, her parents never told her about her birth or how she got her powers, just that she was born with them.

"You see my dear, I think the moon planted some part of himself within that child. He basically gave her part of his life source and with it came some sort of power.

I saw the man in the moon help this family but forgot about it until recently. When Jack refused to use his powers by my side, I thought of you. You were perfect!"

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?!" Elsa exclaimed still shocked from his story. She didn't know whether it was true or not. No matter how evil and sinister Pitch was and Elsa could feel it, she knew that he was speaking the truth and nothing but.

"I will make you your majesty. You don't really have a choice." Pitch laughed, "I plan to Marry you regardless and therefore become king of Arendelle. I will of course hand it off to Hans who has so graciously volunteered to take over the throne in my absence. Arendelle will be in good hands. I have no need for the Kingdom anyway, just the children."

Elsa thought she felt her heart stop.

"And I plan on doing it tonight." Pitch mused

"Tonight?!" Elsa braced herself. She threw her hands up and shot out spikes of Ice at Pitch. They went right through him and pierced the wall behind him. He turned into a cloud of darkness and reappeared behind Elsa. She tried to get away but he wrapped what seemed to be a rope of shadows around her and she fell down and hit her head.


	7. Chapter 6

The guardians sat in their cage when they heard a clanking of chains above them.

"What's going on?" Toothiana asked as the cages suddenly started being jerked in the same direction.

"Where is he taking us?!" North exclaimed

The cages traveled quickly. Jack found himself hanging on to the bars just so he could brace against the force. The cages stopped neatly in a straight line in front of two thrones. Pitch stood with his back to the guardians and Elsa was strapped to one of the thrones. Elsa was unconscious where she sat.

Jack panicked as he saw Elsa sitting there.

"So glad you could all make it to the ceremony. I certainly hope it wasn't too much trouble getting here. Not much to say about your attire I mean come on Jack, you wouldn't even put on shoes? I figured you'd care enough to leave the staff at home!" Pitch laughed maniacally

"Elsa wake up! You need to try and get out!" Jack said knowing that it was useless but couldn't sit there doing nothing.

"Oh my, it appears my Queen is still sleeping. I suppose I should wake her for the ceremony." Pitch walked towards Elsa and grabbed her face in his hands. Jack kicked the cage in pure rage.

"Get your hands off of her!" He spat through gritted teeth. Elsa's eyes opened, "Jack?" She mumbled half conscious.

"Oh good you're awake darling. I think we should watch a special little movie before our wedding, don't you think dear? It's a crazy little tradition in my family. What do you say?" Pitch asked leaning into Elsa who was fully awake at that point and struggling to get his hands off her chin. She made mumbling noises and tried to lean away from Pitch.

"Excellent. She's going to make a great wife, don't you think?" Pitch asked eyeing Jack

Pitch formed a large oval of dark smoke and in it an image appeared.

In the smoke, Hans was charging to the kingdom of Arendelle on a horse and an army of shadows was behind him. He raided the kingdom and charged the castle. He fought Kristoff and Anna and killed them easily. The kingdom was practically in flames and Hans was sitting on the throne, his soul completely darkened.

Elsa felt something change in her at the sight of her sister being killed. She could feel red hot fury in her chest and she screamed in her restraints which Pitch seemed to enjoy. He closed his eyes in pure amusement and then turned to look at Elsa who was breathing heavily and looking at him with pure vengeance in her eyes.

"Yes Elsa, feel the blood rush inside you. Feel the need for revenge darken your soul, even darken your heart." Pitch expressed

"Elsa no stop!" Jack said but Pitch released the restraints and Elsa stood, ice covering her hands and her eyes turning white.

"You did this, you will pay." She said throwing sharp blades of ice at Pitch

She threw a gust of snow and tried to create a barrier of ice around him. He laughed as he dodged all her attacks easily. Her heart was darkening with revenge and he couldn't wait to take her over.

"Elsa no! You don't understand he's tricking you!" Jack said wringing the bars of his cage once more. The other guardians were struggling to get Elsa's attention as well but little did they know that she was so blind with fury that she couldn't even remember that they were there.

"You're so close my dear. A bit more darkness and you'll be mine." Pitch's smile grew wicked with every passing minute.

"I'll never be yours!" Elsa yelled as she raised sharp icicles from the ground and with as much power as possible pushed them deep into the walls of the cave but little did she know that her heart darkened the more she let herself fall into the depths of vengeance.

"And now you're mine." Pitch said appearing behind Elsa and grabbing her. Shadows came off his body and filled her mouth, eyes, nose, and ears. She felt like she was losing her soul to the devil. Pitch reached her heart and tried to fill it with absolute darkness and make her forget who she was and why she was here. Her new desire was to fulfill anything Pitch asked her and that's just how he had planned.

"No!" Jack yelled as he watched Elsa slowly turn into exactly what she was trying to fight.

"Now Elsa, are you ready to be my bride?" Pitch said releasing Elsa

Elsa staggered as she tried to stand and then she changed. From head to foot Elsa's entire being just darkened. Her light blue ice outfit became an all-black dress just like the one the made with ice when she ran from Arendelle three years ago. Her hair turned black and her skin became a much darker grey much like Pitch's skin and when she opened her eyes, it was like looking into a dark abyss.

"Yes my love." She said although it wasn't her voice, it was darker and sounded sinister.

"Elsa…"Jack whispered as his eyes widened. How could this happen? He felt anger build up inside of him as he realized he's failed Elsa.

"That's more like it." Pitch expressed feeling like he finally won.

"Pitch when I get out of here I promise you you'll pay!" Jack expressed kicking his bars as hard as he could manage without so much as scratching them.

The other guardians looked at Jack while he fought against the cage

"Oh I don't think so Jack. This is a wedding after all, why don't you sit back and relax?" Pitch said sending shadows towards Jack. They hit him hard enough that he slammed into the back of his cage and it started rocking violently back and forth.

Jack crawled to the front of the cage and grabbed the bars, "Don't do this Elsa. I know you're in there, don't let him get to you!"

"Will you shut up?!" Pitch said through gritted teeth

"Elsa fight him! Don't let him in!" Jack said holding onto the bars so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Jack?" Elsa said. It was her voice but her facial expression didn't change. Pitch turned around quickly and stared at his creation. She was breaking through but how? He had darkened her heart enough that she could no longer have her old memories or even her own willpower but she is still in there, fighting the darkness.

Pitch looked angry, "You want to fight? Fine!" He said turning around facing Jack and clenching his teeth together.

Pitch flicked his wrist and Jack's cage flew open. Jack flew down and braced himself.

"But it's not me you'll be fighting. I think pinning you against Elsa would be a much more entertaining fight."

"What?" Jack said as Elsa raised her hand and a spike a black ice rose from the ground nearly piercing him, "Whoa." He breathed and stared at the large spike.

Elsa had barely moved and could have killed him. Jack had to think this through. He couldn't hurt Elsa but he couldn't let himself get killed. Whatever Pitch had showed her couldn't be real. Even if it was it couldn't have happened yet. They were just with Hans and if he was traveling by horse it would take much longer than just appearing there. That's what it was! It was projection of the future. Jack had to free the others so they could stop Hans from taking over Arendelle.

Jack looked at Pitch who was sitting on the throne and watching Elsa fight for him like a puppet. Jack stood from his fighting stance and took one step back, then two.

Elsa smiled wickedly and threw her hand out and a large amount of small ice like needles shout out at Jack. He jumped up in the air and flipped backwards onto North's cage and slammed his staff into the lock, shattering it.

"No!" Pitch exclaimed jumping up from the throne. North broke through the cage and jumped down.

"Release the others and stop Hans! What Pitch showed Elsa hasn't happened yet! I'll stay here but you've got to save Arendelle!" Jack said

North nodded and went to release the other guardians. Jack braced himself against Elsa, her expression unchanging.

"You will definitely pay for that Frost." Pitch said, "Darling please kill Jack Frost."

"Yes my love." Elsa said once again expressionless

Jack couldn't stand hearing Elsa say that. He wanted to be able to put an end to the suffering she must be going through.

"Elsa please listen to me. Anna is okay and the kingdom will be saved. Everything you saw wasn't real. You can't let Pitch get the best of you!" Jack pleaded

Elsa stepped forward, "Be quiet Frost." She said frowning.

Elsa stomped her foot on the ground and a flurry of spikes shot out. Jack dived out of the way and Elsa formed a large block of dark Ice and dropped it above him. Jack twirled his staff and struck the ice breaking it into two.

"Jack!" Toothiana exclaimed

"I'm fine, I got this, go!" Jack said

North released Bunnymund last and grabbed Toothiana and sandy. Bunnymund made a hole in the ground and took the guardians with him.

"Elsa you don't love Pitch! You need to break free of his darkness so you can go where you are needed! Anna needs you, your kingdom needs you-" Jack said dodging a wall of ice that came rushing towards him. Elsa formed a sharp sword made of black ice and charged at Jack.

Jack fought with his staff as Elsa relentlessly tried to kill him. He didn't have a choice. He had to kick her down a notch. Jack charged at Elsa full speed and then touched the ground with his staff forming a path of ice. He let his feet fall from underneath him and he slid on his side and as he passed Elsa he grabbed her ankle with his staff and she fell to the ground.

Jack acted quickly and held her down with his staff pinned against her chest. She clutched the ends tightly. Pitch stood and watched with worry. He didn't expect Jack to try and hurt her.

"Elsa please! You have to break free of his curse! You're strong Elsa, you can fight." Jack panicked as he watched Elsa freeze his staff with black ice. He tried to reverse it but her magic was too strong.

He watched as the Ice was reaching his hands and Elsa looked at him with black eyes and an evil smile. In a blink of an eye Jack threw his staff out of the way and grabbed Elsa's hands and pinned them down and kissed her. He hadn't known why he needed to but he thought this was something he needed to do.

"No!" Pitch said as a bright light came from where Elsa was. Jack lifted himself and wrapped one arm around Elsa's waist and held her for fear that she would disappear.

Elsa felt herself resurfacing. She was trapped in a dark place and she felt freezing. She never knew she could feel cold but she did. She was all alone and then suddenly she felt warmth in her heart. Her entire body started to tingle with warmth and she felt…brighter. She felt light and like she was being woken up from a horrid nightmare.

When Elsa opened her eyes she saw Jack. She felt Jack kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes once more.

Jack was nearly blinded by Elsa's light but he didn't care. He knew he was doing the right thing. He was glad that he listened to his heart and kissed her. He was happy to see Elsa's glow again. Her bright eyes and light skin and hair was a sight for sore eyes.

Jack leaned back and got up. He held out his hand and helped Elsa up. Elsa smiled so brightly as Jack.

"It's really you." Jack said.

"Yeah it is." She said warmly, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That an act of true love would thaw a frozen heart."

"I didn't." Jack said and Elsa laughed lightly.

"Bravo Jack Frost!" Pitch clapped unenthusiastically behind the two, "You freed Elsa from permanent enslavement. I didn't count on you falling in love but you still forget, I sent Hans out with a strong dark army and he will destroy Arendelle!" Pitch laughed darkly as he turned into a dark mist and fled past their feet into the darkness.

The cave started to shake violently. The tremors caused Elsa and Jack to lose their balance slightly.

"Come on!" Jack said grabbing Elsa's hand and jumping on his staff to fly out of Pitch's cave.

"Jack look out!" Elsa said as a boulder fell from the ceiling towards them. Elsa used as much power as she could and pushed the boulder with a gust of wind, "The place is falling apart!"

With the cave collapsing, Jack had to be swift while flying to get Elsa and himself out safely. Jack swiveled through falling debris and Elsa helped by creating an ice like shield above them so Jack could see clearly.

A rock hit Jack's shoulder hard and caused his staff to shake beneath him as he lost his balance and Elsa fell off landing with a large thud, "Oh no!" Jack said stopped suddenly and turning around to grab her.

"Jack, get out! Save Arendelle!" She yelled watching the place cave in on top of her. Jack gritted his teeth together as he flew as fast as he could and just before a large rock was about to crush Elsa, He swooped in and picked her up and held her to his chest with one arm. Jack flew around the rock and tried to get back on course to the place where they came in from.

Jack saw the hole to the outside and tried to pick up speed to break through. "We won't make it!" Elsa said wrapping her arms around Jack's neck tightly.

"Yes we will." Jack furrowed his brow as he aimed for the closing hole above them. While concentrating on picking up speed he lifted his hand to his mouth and blew lightly into his palm. A very strong ice ball formed and Jack was ready to throw it between the closing gap.

"Just need to wait."

"Jack what are you doing?!" Elsa yelled

"A little more…" Jack picked up immense speed

"We're going to slam into the top!" Elsa felt all blood leave her cheeks

"Now!" Jack yelled as he threw the ice ball and it flew hard and fast. He wrapped his other arm around Elsa and held her incredibly tight and braced his feet firm against his staff. The ice ball wedged perfectly between the gap and Jack used one last burst of speed and broke the top of the earth. He lost his balance and Elsa and he went flying onto the ground.

Jack was breathing heavily as he propped himself up. He looked over at Elsa, who was picking herself up, coughing. Jack lay back down and smiled, "We did it!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and landed on his feet, laughing.

"That was quite some trick. You had me worried." Elsa said standing and wiping any dirt from her dress.

"Yeah it's kind of my thing." Jack picked up his staff, "Now let's go. We've got some bad guys to catch."

Hans had perfect poise as he rode into the empty streets of Arendelle. He jumped down from his horse and walked into the gates of the castle.

"I see you were brave enough to show your stupid mug around here." Kristoff said

He braced himself with a sword as did Anna who was standing next to him. There were guards lining the walls of the castle. Olaf stood next to Sven with a look of readiness on his face.

A smile spread across Hans's face, "Oh Anna, can't we work this out like adults. Do we have to bring the ice lugger into this?"

"Hey it's a profitable business." Kristoff muttered

"You're not welcome here Hans. Turn around and leave." Anna said

"Ah ah ah, I plan to take Arendelle for myself my dearest Anna. I may have been defeated before but I will not let you get in my way this time."

"Oh right like we're just going to let you take the kingdom without a fight! And how can you say that without anyone to help you? You came alone you moron!" Anna laughed

"Who said I came alone? I brought friends." Hans said raising his eyebrow and snapped his fingers and with that shadows rose from the ground. Large shadows, ones that look like they could crush someone easily.

"I think you hurt his feelings Anna." Kristoff swallowed hard.

"You see Anna I learned that I was a bit of a pushover trying to win over Arendelle with love and kindness because it obviously didn't work. They turned on me so quickly after everything I did for them when you went off to fetch your sister after she nearly killed everyone with her powers. I showed them love and compassion and they didn't care!

"Well since they can't welcome me with open arms, I will take this kingdom and rule by fear instead of love." Hans said

"No Hans. You're not. You don't know anything about fear! It ruins you! I promise it will be your downfall!" Anna said clutching her sword tightly.

"Why don't we test that theory out?" Hans said. As he was about to send his shadow army to attack, a large hole opened up between him and Anna's forces and the guardians jumped out of it.

"How did you escape?" Hans clenched his teeth and sneered at the guardians who got a good look around at what was happening.

"Oh it was easy mate. Jack was a big help." Bunnymund said preparing himself.

Hans grew increasingly irritated. He immediately sent his army after them and the guardians started to fight alongside the guards of Arendelle.


	8. Chapter 7

Jack flew as fast as he could manage to get back to Arendelle. Elsa worried for Anna. She had hoped that no harm came to anyone in the kingdom. Elsa was going to do whatever it took to keep her sister safe. She had nearly lost Anna twice and that was too much for one lifetime.

Jack had promised to keep Elsa safe and that meant keeping Anna safe too. They had a strong connection and it showed that if anything happened to Anna, then Elsa's heart would darken and Pitch could try to take her. Jack would keel over before he let that happen again.

The wind whipped past their faces and even though it was freezing, it fazed neither Jack nor Elsa.

With the kingdom in sight, Jack braced himself. A dark cloud was standing over the castle which meant Hans must be there and so must the other guardians.

Jack was sure the speed he was going at would have been harmful for any ordinary human but he could handle and with Elsa hiding behind him, she was safe too.

He landed easily in the town square right beside the castle gates.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked Jack

"Oh yeah." Jack answered determined. Elsa turned the corner and walked in the gates. There the guardians were fighting with all their might to take down the nightmare shadows.

She saw Anna fighting beside Kristoff and without thinking, ran to her.

"Elsa!" Jack said as Elsa carelessly ran into several shadows. One of them tried to grab her but the second it laid a hand on her, Elsa felt infuriated and froze the whole shadow over. She pushed it over and watched it shatter.

"Elsa!" Anna called out seeing her sister's arrival.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out as she pulled her sister into a hug, "Oh I'm so glad you're okay. You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"Watch out!" Anna cried. Elsa turned around and grabbed the arm of the Shadow warrior and froze him too.

"I am getting sick of all this darkness." Elsa said walking out into a large crowd of them and stomping her foot down hard and sending a powerful burst of ice. She froze the surrounding creatures and used a gust of wind to knock them over and shatter them.

"Wow." Jack said absolutely stunned.

"Jack! Start freezing them! If we work together we can take down this army quickly!" Elsa called out. Jack nodded and flew into the courtyard and started battling alongside the guardians. North easily took down some of the shadows and Sandy was whipping the nightmares back into dream sand. They fell to the ground in a glittery mess.

"Don't let them win!" Hans yelled at the shadows and more of them attacked

The guardians and guards of Arendelle fought relentlessly to stop them.

"There's too many of them! There's no way we can win!" Kristoff called out

"You have to keep going." Anna said as she pulled her sword down hard on a creature.

"Jack!" North called out, "You are most powerful when your heart is strong! You and Elsa have the power to stop all creatures! Get to her and freeze them all!"

Jack looked across the courtyard where Elsa was fighting back to back with Anna. He jumped up high and felt the wind carry him and land him next to Elsa. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Elsa, we can stop them together. It'll be easy."

"There's so many of them though Jack."

"I just know of a way to stop them. North told me." Jack smiled slyly at Elsa and even in the midst of all the fighting, her heart lifted with high spirits.

"How?" she asked

"Just trust me."

"Trust someone I've only just met?" She smirked at Jack

"You can do it Elsa, I know you can. I believe in you." He said

Elsa could have sworn her heart stopped but she soon realized it was only beating as fast as ever. She felt immense happiness as she started to glow.

"I love you, Jack." She said.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist, "Me too."

Together they stomped their feet to the ground and large flurry of snow came tumbling down. A gust of wind blew ice across the shadows. They started freezing one by one and falling over. Some tried to run away but were taken down by icicles that flew at them.

"This can't be happening!" Hans called out as he watched his army of shadows fall.

Jack placed his hand on Elsa's cheek and she cupped her hand over his as he pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips touched, it was like a brand new magic. One that felt it would conquer any evil and bring all happiness to anyone. There was no longer such thing as darkness or cold, Just love and warmth. It was the truest love of all.

Kristoff held onto Anna and Sven came running to cover them both. Anna looked at her sister. She could see Jack clearly now. She can't explain it but Elsa's magic was so much stronger and knew that there had to be a reason. She smiled seeing her sister so happy.

Olaf tried to run but was blown away, "I'll be right back guys!" He called out trying to hold onto his body.

The guardians stood tall and watched the snow fall.

Elsa wrapped her other arm around Jack's neck and continued to kiss him with all she had. The storm became stronger as Hans's hands were trapped to his sides. A thick coat of blue ice held him together making it impossible for him to move.

Jack and Elsa stood away from each other and watched as the dark cloud above them disappeared. The sky was clear and all that was left was a snowy white blanket across the courtyard. All the shadows had fallen and all that was left was Hans who was struggling to break free from his ice prison.

"We did it!" Anna called out as Kristoff picked her up and spun her around.

"Wait, where is Pitch?" Jack called still on his guard.

"Yes!" Toothiana shot up in the sky with her fairies doing multiple flips and Bunnymund jumped around off walls and off of the Arendelle guards.

Sandy walked up to Hans and placed his hands on either side of Hans's ears. He started filling Han's head with dream sand and black fog came spurred from his mouth. They built up next to Hans and formed a shape of Pitch Black. Hans passed out after all the shadows left his body.

Pitch Black formed next to Hans. He was weak from all the shadows he dispensed that were now nothing but ice.

"What do we do with him?" Elsa asked

"We might have a permanent solution for him." Bunnymund said holding out a small vile.

"You could have had everything Elsa. I could have given you so much. I could have had it all! But you threw it away for the prince of snowmen?!" Pitch said weakly and poorly propping himself up on his knees.

Elsa bent down close to his face and narrowed her eyes, "I hope you look forward to an eternity in solitary confinement."

When Elsa backed away from Pitch, Sandy blew dust from his hand that turned pitch into a dark cloud and it was sucked into the vile that Bunnymund was holding.

"What do we do with Hans?" Elsa asked pointing to a passed out Hans on the ground

"I have an idea." Jack said

"The moon is really pretty tonight, don't you think?" Jack asked as Elsa lay against his shoulder

"Yeah, the guy up there really knows how to live it up." Elsa laughed to herself. They both lay in silence for a bit and just stare at the moon.

"Elsa, there's something you should know about me." Jack struggled to get the words out. He needed to tell Elsa, regardless of how he felt.

"What is that?" She looked Jack in the eyes

"Because I am a guardian, I don't age. I am immortal." It came out all at once. He wanted to get it over with more than he thought.

Elsa looked up at the moon, "Cruel man he can be can't he?" She smiled at Jack

"What do you mean?" he asked bewildered

"I have a feeling that the man in the moon pushed us together. He makes me mortal and he makes you immortal. It was nice and then cruel." Elsa said furrowing her brow and looking down over the railing at the people of Arendelle. Few lights in houses were lit and even fewer couples walked the streets, enjoying the beautiful snow fall.

"He pushed us together you think?" Jack grabbed Elsa's hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"It's hard to explain but it's like I know. He wanted us to meet each other. It's more than us falling in love. It's that feeling of being alone and finally meeting someone who's just like you. He may not have planned on us loving each other but it happened. We'll take it one day at a time." Elsa said placing her hand over Jack's and smiling up at him.

"We'll find a way Elsa. I promise." Jack said looking up to the moon, "Not even he can keep up apart."

Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her close. He smoothed her hair and looked into her eyes. He knew from the first moment he saw her that she was special. She was strikingly beautiful and now she was his. He knew they would find a way to be together forever. His gut was never wrong.

He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as the moon shined down on them. She couldn't help but feel the man in the moon was smiling upon them. May be he was a sucker for a good love story.


	9. Prologue

Hans woke up in a daze. He felt that his arms were finally free and used them to lift himself up. He looked around and found bars around him. 'Oh great.' He thought realizing he was put back in jail.

When he looked closer he saw that he was actually in a cage and it was suspended from a tree branch over a cliff. He screamed and back up against the cage. It started rocking back and forth and he felt all the blood rush from his face as he passed out again.

Up above on the top of the cliff, Hans's brothers sat enjoying the view, drinking wine and talking about the recent coronation. They laughed loudly hearing Hans's screams of terror.

Jack rested on his staff behind them. They couldn't see him but he thought he should come check on Hans. Looked like he was doing just fine.

Jack laughed and looked up at the sky then felt a slight breeze grace him. He stood up and then jumped and grabbed his staff. With a wave a huge gust of wind carried him off into the sunset and he was off to help protect more of the light in the world.


End file.
